wormfandomcom-20200222-history
Spitfire
Spitfire is a member of Faultline’s Crew. Personality Labyrinth remarks that she is not amoral, as she is careful to make sure she does not hit those who are vulnerable to her fire.Spitfire had often complained that having a power based around creating flame meant you faced two kinds of opponents. There were the people who burned, who were the majority. Civilians fell into this category. Unless the person with the power was amoral, which Spitfire wasn’t, this actually wound up being a detriment, because of the easy possibility of life altering injuries, death and scars. The kind of thing that brought heroes down on the villain’s head in full force. The second group was the foes who didn’t burn. People in armored suits with enough covering, people with forcefields, people with foreign materials either forming or surrounding their bodies, the list wound up being fairly long. - Excerpt from Interlude 11c Tattletale says that Spitfire was too kind to have been visited as Burnscar's pick for a prospective member of the Slaughterhouse Nine.“If the condition of Faultline’s crew was any indication,” Tattletale said, “We can make an educated guess that Burnscar paid them a visit. Thing is, I can’t even begin to guess who she visited. Spitfire’s too nice, and none of the others really have the, I dunno, edge?” - Excerpt from Plague 12.3 She seems to like Gregor. Her side of her and Labyrinth's shared bedroom in Palanquin is cluttered, filled with magazines, posters, and pictures as well as a bookshelf and an Apple computer and speaker systems that she uses to play CDs. Relationships She rooms with Labyrinth and seems to be her minder while they are on missions.Interlude 18.f Appearance Spitfire wears a concealing, red and black fireproof suit and a modified gas mask with reflective lenses and a nozzle at the base.Blazing fires as tall as I was dotted the road around the tenement. In other spots, patches of darkness lingered. There was no power to the area and there hadn’t been any for days, probably the military’s work, and the battlefield was lit by the flame alone, giving the ongoing fight had an almost hellish appearance to it. The faces of the ABB members contorted in pain and fear. The villains advancing, implacable, with faces like Grue’s skeletal helmet, Spitfire’s modified gas mask with the lenses reflecting the flames and Gregor’s doughy face with barnacle-like bits of shell crusting it. - Excerpt from Tangle 6.1 Under her costume, she has dense freckles on her face and hands and curly brown hair.Interlude 5 Abilities and Powers Spitfire has the ability to spew geysers of a napalm-like liquid chemical from her mouth that ignites on contact with air, creating intense flame that can melt concrete,Spitfire – Was scouted as a prospective member of the Undersiders shortly after her powers manifested, but backed off after an altercation with Bitch, and joined Faultline’s crew instead. Her powers include the ability to spew geysers of fluid from her mouth. This fluid ignites on contact with air, creating intense flame that can melt concrete. - Cast (In Depth) stone, and steel beams.Spitfire had a horrendous amount of raw offensive power. (snip) Spitfire can melt steel beams. - Archived Wildbow Comment on Spacebattles She had grown proficient with its use.The two members of Faultlie’s team worked in tandem. Spitfire set about spewing a geyser of fluid out of the nozzle at the base of her mask, directing it to the base of the building, where it ignited on contact. Gregor the Snail, in turn, reached out with one hand and blasted out a steady stream of foam at the adjacent buildings. He’d informed us before the fight started – he could concoct a variety of chemicals in his prodigious stomach and project them in a stream from his skin. Adhesives, lubricants and strong acids, among other things. The one he would be using now would be something fire retardant, as we’d planned. It wouldn’t do to burn down the neighborhood. While Spitfire worked on burning the building to the ground, and Gregor kept the blaze contained to the one building, the rest of us spent several minutes working on disarming and moving the injured and unconscious enemies from the building’s vicinity. Grue had supplied me with a package of dozens of plastic wrist-cuffs, and I started making use of them on the ABB members. ... “Coming down!” Gregor roared. There was a rumble as the building began to sag, followed by a crash as it started folding in on itself. Spitfire directed her napalm breath to one corner of the building, obliterating the wood and stone there. She swiftly backed up as the building finished its controlled collapse. - Excerpt from Tangle 6.1 History Background Shortly after Spitfire triggered, the Undersiders attempted to take her on as a member, either at her application'Spitfire' – A member of Faultline’s crew who once applied for the Undersiders and was scared off by Bitch. Capable of spitting a flammable chemical. - Cast (Spoiler Free) or of their own volition, but she was scared off by an altercation with Bitch“Uh, yeah,” Brian looked a touch embarrassed, he rubbed the back of his neck, “It didn’t go well. We tried with Spitfire, and she got scared off before we even got to the job offer. Our fault, for bringing Rachel along that time.” “And then she got recruited by someone else,” Alec added. “Yeah,” Brian shrugged, “She got snagged by Faultline before we got a second chance. We’ve made an offer to Circus, too, and she told us in no uncertain terms that she worked alone.” - Excerpt from Insinuation 2.6 and Faultline's Crew recruited her instead. Story Start Spitfire attended the meeting at Somer's Rock to decide what would be done about the ABB.Hive 5.1 She helped Gregor the Snail, Skitter, and Grue to burn down a tenement building housing ABB soldiers. Post-Leviathan She accompanied her team when they crashed a Merchants drug party and attempted to fight back when Burnscar attacked Palanquin. She failed to defend her home against burnscar.Interlude 11c Post-Slaughterhouse Nine Spitfire was with the rest of the crew when they infiltrated Madison, and when Contessa attacked the crew at their hotel there, she was injured badly enough to need a tracheotomy, which she survived. She also attended the battle against Echidna along with the rest of her crew at Tattletale's request for Labyrinth.Scourge 19.7 Gold Morning She was seen with the crew during the meeting after Gold Morning began. Fanart Gallery Spitfire.jpg| Image by Lonsheep on DeviantArt Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Blaster Category:Villains Category:Faultline’s Crew Category:Mercenaries Category:Worm Characters